Things get Real
by Jim Forburger II
Summary: When a major Pokemon fan gets transported into the world pokemon, he comes face to face with a familiar trio in the unova region. How do you think this trio will react to an outsiders perspective to their adventures. Major Iris-bashing ahead


**Things get Real**

When a major Pokémon fan some gets transported into the world of Pokémon, he ends up in the Unova region with a familiar group of kids. Just know that this isn't meant to be a long story, but just a way to relieve people of their issues with iris. Major Iris-Bashing ahead. This fanfic was a team effort made by me and my friend who goes by χ.Яαğε.

There was a boy named Joe who was watching Pokémon on TV and enjoying his time until the screen began to fritz out.

"What the?" Joe said in a bit of concern.

The TV then made a blinding light that made the boy cover his eyes.

"Hey, excuse me?" said a boy's voice that seemed familiar

"Are you ok?" said a girl whose voice was also familiar

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bit dizzy." Said Joe as he began to sit up from the ground with his eyes covered by his hands. When he pulled his hands away to see whom he was talking to, he was shocked to find he was talking to Ash Ketchum, Iris, and Cilan from Pokémon.

"Ash? Iris? Cilan?" asked Joe which made the group become curious.

"How do you know our names?" Cilan asked

"I know this may sound crazy, but my name is Joe and I'm from a world where you guys are characters on TV show." Joe said which caused the group to have expressions of disbelief.

"Yeah right. Don't you know jokes like that are for little kids." Iris said which irritated Joe

"Hey, I can prove it. Ash, when you first started out on your journey, you and Pikachu didn't get along and what made that change was when you saved Pikachu from a massive spearow flock. Which was kind of your fault because you threw a rock at a spearow." Joe said which shocked Ash

"How did you know that?" Ash asked in shock

"Because I watched it happen. You beginning your adventure in Kanto was the very first episode of this show." Joe said to Ash who now had a convinced look on his face

"Guys, I think he's telling the truth. I mean he talks about the event like he actually experienced it with me. I have told others about the spearow attack, but I never mentioned anything about how I caused it by throwing a rock." Ash said which made his friends put on convinced expressions.

"Ok, we believe you. And since we're technically TV stars, can you please tell me how many people watch us?" Iris said with a little bit of vanity in her voice.

"Lots of people watch Pokémon. I mean the franchise is so big that there's more to it than just a TV show. There are Movies, trading cards, video games, there's even an amusement park." Joe said which surprised the group

"FYI, I am a major Pokémon fan, so meeting Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu is huge for me." Joe said

"Why's that?" Iris asked

"Because Ash is the main character of the show. He's been through so much over the years and that makes the show better. I mean when he started out as a trainer, he used to be this arrogant, immature, and inexperienced trainer who would get a big head over small victories such as catching a caterpie and would often shoot his mouth off which would get him into trouble." Joe said which made Ash a little depressed and Iris chuckle a bit

"But ever since then, he became more mature, humble, calculating, and overall a very talented trainer. Ash may have had a rocky start, but that doesn't change the fact that he and Pikachu are the most beloved characters on this show. "Joe said which made Ash smile

"Sorry for making you sound like a loser before Ash, I was just trying to point out how much you've grown as a trainer." Joe said

"Don't worry about it Joe, you were right. I was a different trainer back then and I would make a lot of dumb decisions back then." Ash said

"Maybe, but you still make dumb decisions now like a little kid." Iris said which annoyed Ash and Joe

"What!?" Ash said in annoyance

"Anyway, where do the rest of us stand in terms of popularity to the viewers?" Cilan asked

"Well to be perfectly honest, Ash's Adventure in Unova wasn't exactly a favorite among fans." Joe said which surprised the group

"Why's that?" Ash asked

"Well for one thing, the fans don't really seem to fond of Iris. And to be perfectly honest, I don't really blame them." Joe said which shocked Iris

"What!? Your saying that the people who watch our show don't like me!? Why? Iris asked in complete disbelief

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something do with the fact that you constantly call Ash a little kid whenever he makes a little mistake. I mean, what do you expect Iris? You have always treated Ash like he was some amateur who doesn't know the first thing about Pokémon. I mean did you ever think to ask him about his previous adventures or what he's been through? Because if you did, you would see that you're the rookie in this group. I mean he has been to 5 different regions, including this one, and you just criticize him like this is his first adventure. I mean sure, misty treated ash the same way when they first met, but that was justified because ash actually was a rookie at the time, and she was an experienced gym leader, so she knew what she was talking about. At least she was able to give ash credit when he proved how capable he was. But you, you just treat ash like an amateur just so you don't have to feel like the least capable trainer in the group. I mean your Excadrill wouldn't listen to you because it lost faith in you and Axew couldn't even use dragon rage right when you first met him. What really gets under my skin, is that you always talk like you're a more mature trainer than Ash in every way, when we all know that you're just being a hypocrite. You do the exact same childish things Ash does when he gets excited and just so you know, it's a big world so you can't expect someone to know all about a region he's never been to. After all, didn't you once mistake a Charizard to be a dragon-type. And it's not just Ash you disrespect, you disrespect everyone. Whenever someone acts in a way you think is childish, you just call them a kid like you just know better than everyone else. I know you had a hard time making friends when you were in Opelucid City because of your childish and immature behavior, but that doesn't mean you can just try and act like your more mature than everybody and call them kids for such simple things. Bottom line, people don't like you because you keep making it sound like you're the best trainer around when the truth is, you're not. You just a girl trying to seem like you're the most mature person in the world because of your inability to make friends as a kid." Joe said which left Iris completely shocked and guilty

"You have to admit Iris. You may have helped Ash out of tough situations, but you didn't really make much of an effort to be a good friend when the situation didn't call for it. But don't be too hard on yourself, I mean you have shown to have really matured as a person since traveling with Ash and you have shown to be a kind and skilled trainer. I'm sorry for being harsh, but I just felt like it was something that you really needed to hear." Joe said

Iris looked down at the ground and had a sad expression on her face as she began to think.

"Your right. Your right, I have been a lousy friend. I've treated Ash like a rookie without so much as asking about what he's been through. And your right about me letting my bad experiences in the past get to me and make me think and act like I'm more mature than Ash and I'm sorry." Iris said with a remorseful tone

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Ash." Joe said. Ash overhears what Iris just said and says, "No need Joe. Iris, you may have treated me poorly for being as childish as you are, but after you admitted to all of this, I accept your apology. After all, we can still be friends, right?" Ash says with a smile on his face.

"Right. From now on, I promise to stop acting like such a jerk and put more effort into being a better friend." Iris said as both trainers smiled at each other.

Just as the two friends shook hands with each other, Joe began to glow and fade away. Knowing that his stay in the world of Pokémon was ending, Joe said goodbye to Ash, Iris, and Cilan. The next thing Joe knew, he was back in his house.


End file.
